


Panic Room

by V3rtig0



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V3rtig0/pseuds/V3rtig0
Summary: Jake Puckermam has a few secrets





	Panic Room

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Marley dumps Jake because of bree.

"Can we talk?" Jake asked quietly as he walked over to Ryder's locker. He had some important things he needed to tell the boy. "No." Ryder grunted. "Why not?" Jake questioned, now upset. "Why not?" Ryder looked at Jake with an expression of disbelief. "Maybe because you slept with Bree!" He raised his voice. "You hurt Marley!" Jake tried to interrupt by Ryder continued to talk. "You know I actually got over my feelings for Marley!" ' _good_ ' Jake thought 

"That's not why I'm upset!" Ryder stepped closer to Jake. His voice quieted as he let out a sigh "I'm upset because I actually thought you changed." Ryder Walker away from Jake.


End file.
